


Of Bathrooms and Broken Promises

by BasementVampire



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, M/M, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Reflection, Serial Killers, chainshipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Musings from a bathroom floor, as Adam waits for the doctor to come back and save him.





	Of Bathrooms and Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first Saw fanfic on AO3 (I've posted one on Wattpad) and I'm really excited! I've been dying to write more for this franchise, Saw being one of my favorite movies, and hopefully this piece will be the first of many more!
> 
> Enjoy~~

It was unimaginably cold.

Adam wasn’t sure if the bathroom itself was freezing, or if his body had just gone cold. Anymore, that was the only thing he could feel. His body had long since gone numb with pain, radiating out like fire from his shoulder.

How long had it been? A month? A minute? A day?

How long, Adam wondered, had it been since Lawrence had left him? That handsome blond doctor who’d said he’d come back. The man who’d promised to come back for Adam.

Adam had cried at first. Delirious with pain and shaking with fear, he’d sobbed in the dark. Alone. Alone and terrified and sick with pain.

He wondered what had happened to Lawrence. Was he dead? He was probably dead. He’d cut his own fucking foot off, and anyway, he hadn’t come back or sent help, so he probably hadn’t made it out alive. Lawrence didn’t seem like the type to break his promises. But then, who knew? It seemed like the whole world was falling apart around Adam.

Death. It was a scary thought. He himself would probably be dead soon. He thought, maybe if there was something that came after, he would see Lawrence again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
